Talk:Necromorphs
Deleted Material The following was deleted from the main article and moved here due to several unsubstantiated conjectures made in tandem with heavy speculation. Please keep speculation and the like on the discussion page. :It does not mean the Marker is bad, or that it was made to create Necromorphs. The Marker is most likely a benign "monument" to the genetic material of a long-extinct alien race that built the Marker - so that the essence of their race would not be extinct completely, as the DNA would be there for a future species to possibly rebuild their race and resurrect their civilisation (possibly the writings on the Marker referring to "rebirth" and "an undending community" that Altman and Unitologists deciphered were misread and were not talking about humans at all, but the aliens who created the Marker). The original aliens would not have looked and behaved like the Necromorphs or been similar to them in any way, because if they did, they could never build the kind of advanced civilisation needed to produce the Marker. The Necromorph infection is simply a horrible accident caused by contact between our DNA and alien DNA, causing the two to somehow merge into a freakish hybrid. If so, the Necromorphs are not aliens in their own right any more than they are still human. The original aliens would have been equally shocked and repulsed by the Necromorphs as ourselves, if they had any way of knowing what would happen to us when we tried to recreate their DNA. It is even possible the Marker's ingenious builders anticipated such a cataclysm, however, because they made the Marker also have the ability to contain the spread of their DNA as well as bring it back. References to "eternal life" on the script of the Marker deciphered by Altman were probably talking about the Marker's role in preserving the essence of its creators by recording their genetic material, not about giving humans eternal life by mutating them to Necromorphs - as some fanatics have assumed. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) There is a low probability that the necromorph virus is a natural occurrence, but there is a higher probability that the virus was created by or is the race that created the '''Black Marker' It seems hardly likely that a species would want to build their only surviving monument to preserve a disease, so clearly what is a disease to humans was not a disease to the Marker's builders. The recombinant life-form was probably benign to the Marker's builders - perhaps a way of quickly re-evolving their lost world - but extremely dangerous to humans because of its alien nature. I don't like to get technical and this is only fiction, but DNA can be "advanced" or "primitive" - for example, a less evolved form of bacteria will quickly be consumed by a more evolved form. The alien bacteria described in various logs in the game reproduces by agamogenesis and its basic form is the organic mass spreading throughout the ''Ishimura. Apparently, it does this process extremely fast and infects host cells "with viral-like behaviour". One explanation is that the "viral-like behaviour" is that the bacteria can somehow penetrate host cells like a virus and fuse its own DNA with them - and the new genetic material can vary, represented in the diversity of the different kinds of Necromorph. Given it is completely alien, it could be considered neither bacteria, virus nor cell, but something completely different and beyond the biology that humans have so far been aware of - if so, the vague description "virus" is probably more appropriate, as it is "virulent" and is therefore an agent that could be called a virus. Most likely, what is on the marker is a formula to create a retro-virus, which can re-write the DNA of any life form it comes into contact with. (Retro-viruses are know to act fast, explaning infector mutations that occur in under 30 seconds.) So an alien civilazation probably did create the Marker to re-build their fallen civilization, but the creation of the necromorphs could be an error on humanity's end, because, obviously, a race capable of creating a device that can repel and...calm down any varients of their DNA, even vastly inferior DNA (which probably the necromorph virus would be), is so far ahead of us, we couldn't possibly exactly re-create a retro-virus of their design. I personnally tho ught that the necromorphs are an aliens' design, and that it was recreated perfectly by the h umans because of one single reason: Kendra states that the necromorphs are a habitat changer. So it's not unreasonable to assume that this is exactly what the alien civilization planned to have from the beginning: Necromorphs are their way of Xenoforming a planet for the alien civilization's needs. Oh yes, and to the person above me: the stuff about the DNA isn't necessarily true. First, DNA is DNA. Their can be more complex coding, but that does not mean that it's more "advanced". There are plenty of advantages for simple DNA. And bacteria in general are less "advanced" than eukaryotes, but they are plenty more numerous. Being more complicated brings more problems, after all.Whachamacallit 02:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The name necromorph means "dead form" or "dead shape," from Greek. Morph does not mean "to change," although this is the common misconception. The word metamorph is used for a changing shape or form. Meta means after. Aristotle wrote the Metaphysics, a text literally meaning after physics. 18:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I know, looked up for certainty in dictionary, changing it right now. [[User:Timus| ‡ Timus ]] Talk 13:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Necromorphs vs. The Flood Within the Trivia section, there is a note drawing a comparison between the Necromorphs and The Flood from Halo. Although I will grant that there are a few parallels between the two, this section still seems kind of like fan-cruft to me, and I personally believe that it should be removed. Does anyone else have any input on the matter? - d2r 22:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree, however if it should be kept to at least remove the bit about the comparisons of the Gravemind - Hivemind intelligence since we can't really say how intelligent the Hivemind really is except that it doesn't talk.-- 02:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the comparison notes should be kept. On the Gravemind-Hivemind comparison, I'd change it to say that they serve similar functions.--ToaCodyNuva 04:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I recall having that craze doctor mumbling how the Hivemind talked to him about divine life... that or my memory is failing and I need to play the game again. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nope, Mercer does say that the Hive Mind talked to him. DisMEMBAH 17:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Permission I don't want to mess with the Necromorph Types Template, but it's quite annoyingly out-of-date. The Graverobber is still cut, but the grabber was featured in Extraction. Also, the two boss creatures (where did we get those names anyway?) should be included. As someone who has caused calamity by changing a template in the past (not on this wiki or any recently), I just want to clarify if tweaking it is alright, and to be sure that someone more experienced, i.e. damage control, can fix any resulting disaster. Auguststorm1945 13:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it! Update it! Yay! I'll fix it if the template is broken. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Necromorphs vs. Flood - Round 2 To all editors: Although there are similarities between the Necromorphs and the Flood, there's no good reason to put a note to that effect on the "Trivia" page. There are about a million parallel examples of infecting creatures in science fiction video games; we may as well start adding the Zerg, the T-Virus, the Las Plagas, the Headcrabs, or anything else you can think of that infects and mutates people. Since there is no evidence to suggest the whole concept of the Flood had any influence on the creation of the Necromorphs, comparing the two is spurious and un-necessary. M'kay? M'kay. - d2r 22:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) lol. you just pointed out like ALL the parallels in the universe on that one. but i agree with ya man. STOP "THE FLOOD" SPAM! THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT GAMES! heh. DisMEMBAH 17:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, comparing Video Game/ Movie Infections that Mutate their host into an agressive/ monsterous creature is a waste of time, and I complain about that. It's pointless to add in pointless references to other monsters, as it is not required. We might as well say that Necromorphs are similar to the t-Virus if we're making references, and this is pointless, again as I said. Not that I know who this "Flood" is, I think it is pointless so I agree. Necromorph-X 06:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) death scenes It seems that some of the necromorphs have a habit of decapitating isaac?Flaming skull of heaven 17:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull indeed. It's ironic really. They will pwn you the same way you pwn them. Desimemberment. DisMEMBAH 17:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I take their violent maiming of Isaac as proof they have some amount of sentience higher than "kill anything what moves." He is a huge threat to them, so no effort is made in preserving his body. It also looks really cool. Krit Z. Daas 21:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well EA did state that if you do die in the game, they want to make it as amuzing as they can. Come on admit it, everyone likes a good decapitation. (CrackShot 18:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) OK, cool kill ideas: 1.you're near a ledge and a necromorph is in front of you, leg sweep it to the round and kick its head to the ledge so its over it then take your big-ass boot and stomp it's head right off. 2. you're holding a ripper and you succesfully overpowred a slasher so you rev your ripper and vertical slice his head strate down the middle then take the blade out of rhe ripper and insert it in the neck cavity between the 2 head halves and smack your gun off the blade like you're hammering a nail until it splits his chest.3. you overpower a lurker and rip a tentacle off and stab it multiple times then you take the 2 flaps on the bak that hide the tentacles and peel it like an orange.My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 03:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Being decapitated Tires me out a bit all the time, we need more "Isaac becomes a Necrmorph" Deaths. One death I was dissapointed with was the Infector death. I think the Infector should turn Isaac into a Slasher, maybe even a Twitcher, and that should be pleasing me. I feel that the Death Scene should go like this. Isaac wrestles with it, like in the Death Scene, but then if he fails, it starts infecting him and he mutates into a Slasher, turs to the screen, roars and slashes the screen and it fades to black...Necromorph-X 06:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Necromorph and Xenomorph Name Comparison Anybody else happen to notice how Ridley Scotts Alien and EA's Necromorphs share the same basic name, differing only by three letters. Removing the letters leave "_e__omorph". I'd like to see what other people think of this. Necromorph-X 17:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The names actually have meaning: ::Xeno - Greek prefix for "stranger" ::Necro - Greek prefix for "death" ::morph - Greek for "shape" or "form" :So Xenomorph = "strange form" and Necromorph = "dead form", however I could see them using the -morph to draw Sci-Fi fans familiar with the Xenomorph name. -- Reignfire 18:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I can see how that links and that they are trying to bring in Alien Fans... Necromorph-X 17:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, technically, xenomorph is really just a generic term for any entity which is non-locale, though it is usually applied to extra-terrestrials; for example, a Penguin would be a xenomorph in the Sahara desert, while a Whiptail lizard would be a xenomorph in the Antartic. So, in fact, this means that Necromorphs are xenomorphs as well... :As an additional bit of fun, The Red Marker might also be considered a xenomorph in two ways; not only is it also an apparently xenotheric form of life, but it also has an atypical crystal formation for a Bismuth-containing mineral (which I would surmise almost certainly is due to how the Marker is created), which would constitute the second definition of a xenomorph (a mineral with an atypical external crystallization pattern caused by interaction with other preformed crystals). --Haegemonia(talk) 19:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Why so deformed? I was wondering why the necromorphs look so deformed. Isn't the virus able to form something different. Something looking more "normal"?^^ I know it would be MUCH less horrific if it would be like that. I was just wondering. Maybe its because of the simple adjustment to "functionality" of the virus? So rather being functional than being pretty?^^ :Well, unless the Necromorphs are employing aesthetic psychological warfare, I would agree that their physical appearance is completely based in the organism's functionality, not in a desired attempt to appear "deformed". --Haegemonia(talk) 19:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. Thanks for the extra info. Another idea that came into my mind was that the "deformation" could be a result of the very quick formation of the new organism. In a way you could see the process from a human body to a necromorph as evolution. We humans had millions of years time to form our physical appearance but the virus has only about 10 seconds^^ Maybe you agree? :Perhaps, but I imagine, unless the Necromorph being formed was in immediate danger, the process would instead go for more "quality" over "speed" so as to prevent wasting any biomass. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok i am so shore of what i am going to say that i even didn't read what you guys(girls(whatever(I AM NOT MACHO(i hate google translator))))said :Necros are deformed because serasly are you more afraid of a nice and clean body or a deformed body whit broken bones, blood all over its body and gots until you say"i don´t wana play this sh*** eny more" but whit a more scientific theory its just because the infection its too fast and does not give time for the body to change whit a more "normal" shape, prb if you colect a cell of the necros and let it grow from a baby to adult it would be more normal(a leg in its head 6 arms in its back one or two tentacles on it special parts at least. this was a comment by ::::AP:::: 23:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) @ ::::AP:::: . Thats what I wanted to point out. That the transformation is just too quick. And Haegemonia also pointed out the aspect of psychological warfare. It's probably a mixture of both aspects why the necromorphs look like that :) It was Inspired partly by the movie The Thing. The creatures in that are very deformed and resemble Necromorph Varients. (Like when that guy's head turns into a Spider-like thing, which is slightly similar to a Lurker.) They look Deformed, as Haegemonia said, simply because they don't care for their looks. Unlike us Humans, Necros have no care about their looks - they just care about their abilities and weaponary. Necromorph-X 13:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) "We Necromorphs can Talk!" Dead Space 2 Multiplayer Closed Beta Gameplay PART 1 - NecromorphsI2RsiPWKltw Skip to the ending of the video (4:48/9). Before it comes up with "Necromorphs win round 1" A necromorph says something in a distorted voice. Anybody here can identify what he says?P :Heard it too. Sounds like they're saying "They've loss"... makes sense when you refer to the score board/post-carnage report... which shows that Necromorph won. Might be the Hive Mind using its powers on its subjects (like all zombie-based media), in case you're wondering they can actually talk on their own. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Having played in the Beta, I confirm that you can hear a distorted voice when playing as a Necromorph (I remember something like "we have to stop them" or something like that) ::But it's more like listening to what they are thinking, rather than talking. ::Also, I believe that it was put in just to create an effect analogous to the humans talking to each other (I don't mean voice chat), I don't believe that it should be perceived as 'canon' . ::(furthermore, I'm pretty sure on their external appearance that most of them lack the anatomical structures needed to suppport speech) MitchK 20:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Not having any access to the Beta, thank you for the clarification. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for shedding light on this. Also, sorry for not signing my post. Necromorph-X 22:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC)